


Calling

by TheFabRosevest



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabRosevest/pseuds/TheFabRosevest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I heard a high pitched noise and turned my head to the side. Beside me on the steps sat a mouse brown cat with big honey colored eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I wrote that is kinda acceptable so I decided to post it to my AO3. Have fun? :D

 

**Ryan’s POV**

I stopped the car, looked at the house and sighed.

I didn’t want to see my ex girlfriend, but she still had a few things that belonged to me. At least that was what she said on the phone about an hour ago.

With another sigh, I got out of the car and walked to the door. I was about to knock when the door opened.

“Hey Ryan!” Keltie said with a grin. I just nodded and followed her inside.

“I just want to get my stuff and leave.” I murmured.

“Actually, I lied about your stuff. Really? Why would some of your things still be here?”

“Then why did you call me?”

She grinned.

“I’ll show you.”

And somehow her grin scared me.

 

**Brendon’s POV**

I was loudly singing ‘Eye of the Tiger’ when I pulled the car onto Ryan’s street.

He told me to pick him up so we could go somewhere for dinner and then maybe visit a club or something.

Yep, that was what we did when we weren’t on tour. Boring, isn’t it?

I stopped in front of Ryan’s house and got out of the car. Still singing to myself, I walked to the front door, knocked and waited.

My singing turned into humming when nothing happened.

I knocked again, louder this time.

“Ryaaaaaaaaan!” I yelled happily.

But the door remained closed.

My smile faded.

I got my phone out and checked the message he sent me this morning.

Yes, right day, right time.

I frowned and knocked again, but of course no one opened. Then I just stood there. I didn’t know what to do.

After a few minutes I dialled Ryan’s number, but immediately I heard the mailbox and hung up.

“Damnit.”

I sat on the front steps and sighed.

Then I heard a high pitched noise and turned my head to the side.

Beside me on the steps sat a mouse brown cat with big honey coloured eyes.

“Huh?”

The cat tilted its head to the side and watched me carefully.

“Hey buddy” I whispered and held my hand out for it to sniff. But it just looked at me with a confused expression.

“Come on, don’t be a bitch.”

At that, the cat stepped forward and bit my finger.

“Ow!” I yelled, because damn, that hurt. I held my hand to my chest and got up.

“If I can’t waste my time with a bitchy Ryan then I’m definitely not wasting it with a bitchy cat.”

I walked away but almost tripped over something and when I looked down, the cat sat in front of me.

“What?”

It got up and raised its tail as it went to the car.

“Huh?”

Confused, I followed and opened the door to the driver seat. The cat jumped into the car and crawled over to the passenger seat.

“What the fuck?”

I grabbed the cat harshly and went to the next house. I knocked and waited. The cat hissed and kicked its legs, trying to get out of my grip.

The door opened and a young woman with short black hair stood in front of me.

“Excuse me, do you know whose cat this is?” I asked and held the hissing cat out for her to look at.

“No, sorry. There are no cats in this neighbourhood as far as I know.”

“Oh, you sure you never saw this one around here?”

“No. Sorry.”

With that, she closed the door in front of me.

I stood there and didn’t know what to do. The cat, which was obviously a boy, was still hissing and struggling and when it managed to bite my finger again I screamed and let go of it.

As fast as it could, the cat ran back to the car, the door was still open, and jumped back in. I sighed and walked to the driver seat. Again, the cat sat in the passenger seat, looking at me as if saying “Dude, get in.”

“I’m so not taking you with me.” I said and the cats’ eyes grew big. I would say puppy eyes but … well. I watched a few seconds at the cats try to get me to take it with me.

He kind of reminded me of Ryan. Mostly because of the eyes. I sighed again and got into the car.

“I’m going to regret this.” I murmured. The cat began to purr silently as it snuggled into the seat.

“Alright, you need a name.”

I looked at it quickly and it watched me with half lidded eyes.

“What about Hugo? It’s a pretty badass name.”

The cat hissed.

“Bruno?”

Another hiss.

“Angus?”

Hiss.

“Sir Gregory?”

Loud hiss.

“Man, you’re a total bitch. You totally remind me of Ryan.”

At that, it made a high pitched noise and as I looked at it, it meowed softly and I got the hint.

“Ryan?”

Another meow.

“You want me to call you Ryan?”

I looked next to me as I said this and first the cat looked a bit sad but then it meowed again.

“Okay, Ryan it is.”

Then I heard purring again.

“That’s so creepy.”

***

When I stopped the car in front of my house, the cat, Ryan, was still purring silently. I looked at him for a while. His fur was mostly mouse brown, but around one eye it was a bit darker. Also his paws were white.

One of his ears twitched and he opened one eye to look at me. When I didn’t do anything, he raised his head.

“Actually, I’m not a cat person.”

Ryan got up and jumped into my lap. He looked at the door and then back at me. Knowing what he was asking for, I opened the door and he jumped out. He walked to the door and sat in front of it, waiting for me.

I just stared at him confused. This cat seemed to be super intelligent or something. Maybe it escaped from some sort of laboratory.

A loud meow made me come back to reality and I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

“Seriously, you’re such a weird cat.”

I opened the door and Ryan walked in as if he owned the place. He jumped onto the couch and snuggled into my favourite blanked.

I just stared at him.

Something was wrong with this cat.

Slowly, I walked to the couch and looked down at him.

“Ryan” He looked up and that confused me more. How could it be possible that he was so intelligent that he already knew his name. In the car when he hissed at the names he didn’t like, I thought that was kind of random or something like that, but this now?

I sat down next to him and began to pet his head.

“Weird” I said softly. At first he didn’t react but then he turned his head away from my hand.

Alright, I had a bitchy, hyper intelligent cat.

I got my phone out and dialled Spencer’s number.

As I held it to my ear I watched Ryan, who watched me back.

“Hello?”

“Spence, hey. Uhm I think I have a problem.”

I heard him sigh.

“What did you do this time, Brendon?”

“No, I didn’t do anything. I just … I found a cat and it’s really weird and- “

“Aren’t you with Ryan?”

“Yes and no. Ryan wasn’t there when I came to pick him up, but then there was this cat and it wanted to come with me and- “

“Ryan wasn’t there? Where should he be? He doesn’t have any friends beside us.”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“Alright. So you have a cat now, nice.”

“It’s weird. It’s sort of super intelligent and what was really strange is that when I tried some named he always hissed at me but when I mentioned Ryan he didn’t and- “

“Please don’t tell me that you called it Ryan.”

“Uhm”

“Brendon, just no. You can’t name your cat Ryan.”

“Why not? He liked the name.”

“Brendon- “

“Anyway, I thought you and Jon could come over. My plans for today are obviously cancelled and I don’t want to sit here by myself.”

“Well, you have Ryan.”

“Shut up. So?”

“I’ll call Jon.”

“Okay, see ya.”

“Whatever.”

Then he hung up.

***

When I heard a knock on the door I got up and ran for it.

“Heeeey” I grinned happily as I opened the door.

Spencer just rolled his eyes and rushed past me. Jon just gave me a little smile and got in as well.

“So where is this thing?” Spencer asked with a bitter voice.

I heard a soft bump and saw Ryan run towards Spencer, meowing happily. I just stared confused as he sat in front of Spencer and looked up pleadingly.

“Uhm, what does it want?” Spencer asked, obviously creeped out.

“He” I said. I had to admit that I was a bit jealous. I didn’t get this cat at all.

“So you found him?” Jon asked, while he watched the scene as well.

“Yep. In front of Ryan’s house.”

“And you just took him with you?”

“No, I asked a neighbour, but she said that there were no cats in the neighbourhood and she never saw him. He jumped in my car. He wanted to come with me.”

“This is so creepy.”

“Yep”

***

An hour later we sat on the couch, watching TV after we ate some pizza. Ryan was lying in Spencer’s lap like a little ball of fur and purred loudly.

Spencer petted him from time to time, Jon was talking about the movie we were watching and all I could think about was how jealous I was. I mean, Ryan was my cat now. Not Spencer’s.

Spencer seemed to notice my look and turned his head towards me.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” I said and looked back at the TV.

“Brendon Urie, are you jealous about the fact that your new creepy cat likes me more than you.”

“Fuck you”

“You act like a child, you know that?”

But he said it with a smile. As I looked back at him he carefully lifted Ryan up and placed him into my lap.

“He’s all yours.” Spencer laughed and turned his attention back to the TV.

I looked at the now confused and sleepy cat in my lap. Ryan looked up at me and I carefully brought one hand down to pet him. He just laid his head back down and purred. I smiled softly as I ran my hand through his soft fur.

***

Spencer and Jon left around midnight and after I said goodbye I headed for the bedroom. When I went past the couch I smiled at the little ball of fur lying on it.

I changed into my pyjamas and got under the bedcover. I sighed softly and turned off the light.

Lying there, waiting for sleep to come I let my thoughts wander. I thought about Ryan lying on my couch and had to smile again. Maybe a pet was what always had been missing in this house. I realized how lonely I had been. Yes, one evening could make me realize that.

Then I thought about the real human Ryan. I had to admit that I was a bit worried about him. It wasn’t normal for him to forget when we wanted meet.

I felt the urge to call him again and blindly searched for my cell phone on the nightstand. Just as I found it, I felt the mattress move slightly and heard light steps on the cover. I felt paws step onto my chest.

“Hey Ry.”

I got a quiet meow for an answer. He lay down on my chest und began to purr.

“I guess I’ll try to call him tomorrow, huh?”

I heard a quiet shuffle and then I could make out Ryan’s big eyes in the almost black room.

Then he moved slightly closer to my face and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

“You’re a weird cat, you know that?”

I heard a quiet high pitched noise and soon fell asleep.

***

After that, things got crazy. I tried to call Ryan every day, but he didn’t answer his stupid phone. After three days I was almost going crazy. I called Spencer every few hours to ask if he knew something new but Ryan didn’t appear.

After a week, we informed the police. They searched his house and informed us that Ryan most likely hadn’t been in his house for about a week. The police made a missing person report and told us that they would inform us about everything they found out.

One evening I lay in my bed, although it was way too early for me. I was crying in my pillow silently as I felt the now familiar move in the mattress. I turned my head and smiled sadly.

“Hey Ry.”

The cat sat in front of my face and moved down, so his nose touched my cheek.

“Oh, I wish you were really Ryan.”

At that he buried his face in my cheek and meowed softly. Then he drew back and looked me in the eyes. It seemed as if he waited for something, but I couldn’t figure out what he wanted. He meowed again and again and I just stared at him.

“What? Are you hungry?”

Then he hissed and jumped off the bed.

I just looked after him as he ran out of the room. I laid my head back and watched the ceiling till I heard a noise.

I got out of the bed and walked into the living room to search for the cause.

Ryan sat on the floor next to something on the ground. It was a photo. I glared at the cat, he must have thrown it down there.

“Bad kitty!”

Ryan hissed at me und looked down at the photo. Now that I looked properly, I saw that it was a photo of Ryan, the human version, and me. It was taken like one year ago. I wanted to take it to put it back on the cupboard, but Ryan stepped on it and looked at me with, what looked like a pleading look.

“What do you want you crazy cat?”

He meowed pitiful and his eyes seemed to get twice as big. Then he brought his nose down and he seemed to point at the photo. I watched the whole scene with a confused expression and Ryan seemed to lose patience. He began to hiss and scratch at the photo and when I tried to sit down in front of him, he just hissed loudly and ran out of the room.

I sat on the floor, completely confused. Slowly I reached out for the picture and looked at it. I smiled at the camera with my arm around Ryan’s shoulder. He smiled too, but it looked forced. I stared at it for a while and then a thought came into my mind. It was crazy, completely crazy, but it seemed logical.

I got up and walked into the bedroom, where I thought Ryan would be. He lay on my pillow. Just a little ball of fur. But he wasn’t purring, like usually. He just lay there.

“Ryan?”

The ball of fur didn’t move and I sat down on the bed and turned on the light on the nightstand.

“Ry?” I tried in another voice.

Nothing.

“Ry-Ry?”

At that he raised his head to look at me with sad eyes.

“Oh don’t be so emo, Ross.”

His eyes widened and I heard the familiar high pitched noise. He got up and jumped in my lap. He put his paws on my chest to bury his nose in my cheek.

“This is so strange” I whispered and he meowed softly. I took his paws down carefully and began to pet his head.

“So you’re a cat now. Nice. I would ask you to explain this to me but I think that could be difficult.”

He looked down.

“We’ll figure something out.”

I carefully lifted him up and sat him down on my pillow. Then I got into bed myself and he curled into a ball again.

“We’ll figure something out.” I whispered again and nuzzled my face in his fur. And just like that, I fell asleep, the photo still in my hand.

***

I woke up when something touched my nose. I tried to bury my head further into my pillow, but whatever touched me, did it again and I slowly opened my eyes.

Ryan sat next to my head on the pillow, paw raised to poke me again.

“Do that again and I’ll kill you.” I murmured.

I closed my eyes again and after a few minutes he poked me again. I groaned and sat up.

He nuzzled his nose in my shirt und then looked up at me.

Then I remembered yesterday evening. I looked beside me and the photo was lying next to my pillow.

Oh fuck!

This cat was Ryan, the real Ryan. How did I manage do stay so calm yesterday. This isn’t possible.

I stared at the cat, my mouth slightly open.

“Fuck”

He turned one ear to show his confusion.

“You- “

He tilted his head to the side.

I didn’t know what I should think. On one hand, I was happy that Ryan was okay, well sort of. That nothing bad happened to him. But on the other hand, I was feeling as if I was going insane. I mean, my best friend was a fucking cat! And he had been here all the time. He watched me cry, because of him. He watched me on the phone with Spencer when we thought about where he could be. All the time, he had been here, with me, and he hadn’t been able to tell me. He had to be half crazy himself till now.

“Fuck, Ry.”

I wrapped my arms around his tiny body and pressed him against my chest. I nuzzled my face in his fur and felt a few tears on my cheeks.

When I heard his breathing go heavy I let go of him. He jumped a few feet away and watched me confused.

“I’m just happy that nothing happened to you.”

He hissed quietly.

“Now we have just one problem. How are you going to tell me what happened?” I said more to myself.

I thought for a few minutes.

“I think I start off with calling Spencer. He’ll know what to do.”

***

“You try to make me believe that this- “ Spencer pointed at the cat that sat next to him on the couch. “is Ryan?”

I nodded and bit my lip nervously.

Jon looked from me to Spencer and back to me, unable to find words.

“What did you smoke?” Spencer asked harshly.

“I- nothing!”

“Bullshit!”

“I’m telling the truth. That’s Ryan!” I pointed at the couch.

Spencer followed my gaze and looked at the cat. Ryan looked pleadingly up at him.

“Brendon, this is some stupid orphan cat you found somewhere that you named Ryan because you’re in love with him or whatever! This is not Ryan!”

Again, I felt tears in my eyes. I didn’t know what to do if he didn’t believe me. I looked at Ryan and he buried his face in the blanked he lay on.

“Spencer, you should stop yelling, you’re making him cry.” Jon said softly.

“My god! He is trying to make me believe that some cat is my best friend, who is missing. How should I react?”

“Maybe you should believe me?” I said quietly.

“No”

“Ryan? I could need some help here!” I said, suddenly angry at the fact, that he didn’t even try to convince our friends.

Ryan looked up at me and then to Spencer, who looked at him as if he wanted to kill him.

“Do you have Scrabble?” Jon asked out of nowhere.

All heads turned towards him.

“What?”

“If this cat is Ryan, then he should be able to move the letters into sentences, right?”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea.” I said with a look at Spencer who looked at me angrily with folded arms.

“Let’s play Scrabble.” I said and went to get it.

***

Ten minutes later we sat on the floor, the letters lying all over the floor in front of Ryan.

“Alright. Should we just ask him things?” Jon asked.

“Just- “ I looked at the cat. “Tell them.”

Ryan looked at the letters for a few seconds and then began to move them with a paw. It was one of the most adorable things I ever saw.

Slowly he formed words and with every letter that he added I saw Spencer’s and Jon’s eyes grow wider and wider.

When he was finished he meowed and sat in front of his work.

I am Ryan

“I- “ began Jon but Spencer cut him off.

“Y-you could have trained him on it.” He said, but he didn’t sound convinced himself.

“Then go on, ask him something.”

“Uhm okay … if you’re really Ryan then … what was the first thing I said to you when we met as kids?”

“My god, Spencer, you could have asked something like ‘what colour are my shoes’ or something like that.” I said and rolled my eyes.

“Just want to be sure.” He murmured as he watched the cat move the letters around.

It took him a bit longer now and when he was finished he sat down next to the sentence and hissed.

You look like a girl

I began to laugh.

“Really? That was the first thing you told him?”

Spencer just stared at the cat and nodded.

“We were like six years old.”

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Ryan?” Spencer asked then and the cat meowed loudly.

“Oh my god.” murmured Jon.

I smiled. They believed me. Now we could start to figure something out.

***

After a few minutes of Jon and Spencer happily squeezing Ryan to death, they were still slightly shocked.

“So what happened?” I asked.

Ryan began to move the letters again.

Keltie

“What? What about her?”

I could tell that he grew tired of moving the letters because he didn’t form sentences anymore.

When he finished the next word he laid down next to me, obviously thinking that his job was done.

Voodoo

No one said something and we all stared at him.

“So what? She is a crazy voodoo bitch who turned you into a cat?” Spencer asked.

Ryan meowed.

“Okay, uhm, I think I have a book about stuff like that somewhere. I just hope I didn’t get rid of it yet.” Spencer murmured and stood up.

“What are you doing?” I asked from my spot on the floor.

“I’m going home. It’s kind of late.”

I looked at the clock and he was right. It was one thirty in the morning.

I got up as well and walked both of them to the door. When I noticed that Ryan didn’t follow us I walked back into the living room and picked him up. He didn’t move and just let me carry him.

“He seems to be tired.” Jon noted as I walked back to the door.

“Yeah” I said softly, looking down at the cat in my arms.

“Just- look after him okay?” Spencer said.

“He’s still alive, isn’t he?” I asked with a bit anger.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call when I got some information.”

“Okay, I’ll search a bit as well.”

“Okay”

“I still can’t believe that this is happening.” Jon whispered and Spencer and me nodded.

After a few more goodbyes I closed the door and headed straight to the bedroom.

I laid Ryan down on the pillow and changed in my pyjamas before I lay down in bed, my head next to him.

“We’ll figure this out, I promise.” I whispered and petted his fur a few times before I closed my eyes.

And in that moment everything was alright, because I had my Ryan and he wasn’t going to leave. With that thought I nuzzled my face in his fur like every night and drifted off to sleep.

***

When I woke up I felt a pressure on my chest and looked down with half lidded eyes. Ryan was lying on my chest, purring loudly.

“It has to be awesome to use my chest as a bed.” I whispered with a smile. He lifted his head a little bit and yawned, showing the tiny but sharp teeth. Then he sat up and stretched. He buried his claws in my chest and I gasped in pain.

He just withdrew his paws and meowed. If I wouldn’t know better I would say that he was smiling, but then again, cats always looked as if they were smiling.

“Good morning to you, too.”

He jumped off me and off the bed. I watched after him as he stalked out of the room.

After a few minutes I followed him and got a coffee before I sat down on the couch. I wondered where Ryan was, I couldn’t see him.

“Ryan?”

No response.

I put the cup down on the table and got up to search for him. I searched every room and when I came to my sort of office I saw him sit on one of the shelves.

When I got closer I saw that he sat next to the Scrabble game and was pushing it with his nose softly till it fell over the edge and the letters fell all over the floor.

“Oh Ryan! Did you really have to do that?”

He looked up at me and then went to work on the letters. He formed a simple word.

Thanks

I looked at the letters and then at Ryan.

“Anytime Ry”

***

After I put the game away I cuddled myself in front of the TV, Ryan in my lap. He watched too, what made me smile every now and then.

After a while he got restless and jumped up to leave the room and I just watched after him. Ten minutes later he returned and meowed loudly.

“What?”

He sat next to me and bit into the hem of my shirt to tug at it softly. I rolled my eyes but got up and followed him. He stopped in front of the front door and looked up at me.

“You wanna go out?”

He meowed.

“Uhm, alright.”

I opened the door and he ran out. I stayed at the door and watched him run towards the street. Fear came over me. He wouldn’t run over the street, would he?

After a few seconds Ryan looked back at me and sat down as if waiting for me.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards him. He got up again and began to walk along the pavement.

I just followed him and after ten minutes we arrived at the small park. The sun was shining and the grass was greener then I ever saw it, but that may just be because I rarely came here.

Ryan ran through the grass and then lay down on his back, paws in the air. He looked up at me and meowed.

“I think I never saw you that happy about a stupid park.” I said with a smile and lay down in the grass. I closed my eyes and let the sun shine down on me.

I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up again, it was because of loud whining. I sat up and looked around. Not many people were around and my eyes fell on a big dog. He had something hanging in his mouth and was shaking it.

“Ryan!” I yelled when I saw what he had in his mouth and I almost fell as I jumped up and ran towards the dog, looking around for its owner, but I saw no one.

I fell to the floor in front of the beast and began to press my fingers in his jaw.

“Let go! Let go!” I yelled and suddenly a woman was next to me.

“Coop! Oh my god! Let it go!” she yelled in a high pitched voice. Eventually the dog let go and Ryan fell to the ground, not moving.

“Fuck! That’s my fault! Ry!”

I heard the woman apologize behind me but I didn’t care. I just squeezed Ryan to my chest and rocked back and forth.

When he began to move in my grip I let go. He had bite marks on his back which were bleeding badly but they didn’t seem too bad.

“I’m so sorry.” I whispered and picked him up again.

“I’ll get you home.”

I almost ran the whole way back to my house and when we arrived I could see Spencer’s car in front of it.

“Brendon, what- “ he began, but stopped when he saw Ryan bleeding in my arms.

I rushed to the door and kicked it open. Quickly I went into the bathroom and handed Ryan to Spencer who had followed me. I began to search for something to disinfect the wounds with and when I found it I poured it over a cloth and pressed it softly over the wounds.

“What happened? I told you to look after him!” Spencer said with concern and anger in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. We were at the park. Ryan wanted to go and I dozed off in the grass and when I woke up this big dog had Ryan in his mouth and was shaking him and- “

“Fuck, I start to doubt that you’re the right person to care for him.”

“No! It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Ryan began to struggle in Spencer’s grip and he let the cat down. Slowly Ryan trotted out of the room.

Spencer sighed and turned to me.

“Anyway, I have some information.”

***

We sat down on the kitchen table, an old book about voodoo in front of us.

“I read everything about the transformation part and I think we don’t have to worry. Here it sais that it isn’t permanent, he won’t stay like this.”

I took a deep breath. Ryan would turn back. That was good, right?

“How long- “

“That’s the problem. He may turn back after a month or after a year, no one knows it for sure.”

“Can’t we do something about it?”

“No. You can’t take back a curse like that, you have to wait for it to wear off.”

“Okay, that means we just have to wait for him to turn back, whenever that might be.”

Spencer nodded.

“Brendon?”

“Hm?”

“Maybe he should stay with me.”

“W-what? No. Why? He won’t get hurt again. I promise!”

Spencer sighed.

“Brendon- “

“No.”

“What about we just ask him?”

I swallowed.

“Yeah, okay.”

We got up and went into the living room where Ryan lay on the couch. I sat down beside him and petted over his head.

“Ryan?” Spencer asked and the cat looked up at him.

“We thought that maybe you might like to rather stay with me.” he continued.

Ryan still looked at him and Spencer shot me a look before watching Ryan again.

“I don’t want to get the Scrabble game so just- hiss for no and meow for yes.” I murmured.

Ryan laid his head back down and hissed quietly as he cuddled with my hand. I shot Spencer a triumphant glare.

“Okay, fine. I give up. But I swear, if he gets hurt again, he’ll stay with me.”

I didn’t look up and just nodded. My eyes lingered on Ryan. I knew that I had to be more careful. I didn’t want Ryan to leave. I missed him enough like that.

“I have to go. Just- tell him what I told you.” Spencer said before he left.

I stayed on the couch next to Ryan.

“You’ll turn back eventually. You won’t stay like this.”

I didn’t know if he heard me because he didn’t move.

“Ryan?”

I heard him make the high pitched noise but it sounded more like a whimper.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Does it still hurt?”

It was kind of stupid to ask, since he couldn’t answer.

He moved slightly closer to me and cuddled in my shirt.

“Ry?” I was confused and frustrated. I wanted to know what was wrong.

“Should I get the scrabble game?”

He hissed and cuddled closer.

“Ry, please. I want to help you. Damnit. I wish you could just talk to me.”

Ryan looked up at me and he looked so helpless and sad that I couldn’t help it. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him to my chest.

“I miss you, Ry.”

He meowed quietly but didn’t look up.

“I hope you turn back soon.” I murmured, more to myself.

We stayed like this and after a while I felt my eyelids grow heavy and drifted off to sleep.

***

The time passed by slowly. Every morning before I opened my eyes I hoped to see that Ryan turned back. But it never happened. Every time I woke up I saw the familiar ball of fur next to me on the pillow. I sighed and curled myself around him to get a bit more sleep.

A month passed and Ryan didn’t change. After two month my hope faded and after three month I didn’t even think about it anymore. We just lived through the days, Ryan always in my lap. From time to time Spencer and Jon visited and we watched a movie or something, but they never stayed too long.

I accepted that Ryan wasn’t able to talk to me but I didn’t stop telling him things. I talked to him all the time. Sometimes I got a meow for an answer but mostly he was quiet and just listened.

After four month Ryan started to retreat to himself. He didn’t lie next to me on the couch anymore. Mostly he sat on the windowsill and looked out. One time I even grabbed him and placed him in my lap but he jumped off and didn’t get out from under the bed for about two hours.

“Ryan, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be so harsh, but I just- I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m frustrated and I miss you and- “ I stopped as I saw him crawl out from under the bed. He hesitated for a moment and then he cuddled into my lap. I brought my head down and placed a kiss on his head. He looked up at me, confused, before he meowed and buried his face in my shirt.

“I’ll wait for you, Ry. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

I lifted him up and sat him down on my pillow before I got into bed next to him.

“Ry?”

He moved his ears to show me that he’s listening.

“When you turned back … would you stay here?”

Now he raised his head and stared at me. He snuggled closer and meowed softly.

“Is that a yes?” I asked with a smile and he meowed again.

“Thanks, I think it would be lonely without you.” I mumbled before I grew tired and closed my eyes.

***

I was already awake, but I didn’t open my eyes because I was still too tired. I pressed my face into the pillow and felt something tickle my cheek. I reached out with one hand and felt Ryan’s soft fur under my fingers.

No, wait. That wasn’t fur.

Immediately, my eyes were open and I stared at the boy lying beside me. I opened my mouth but no words came out. My brain needed a moment to realize what was going on. My first thought was to cheer and scream happily but I just couldn’t.

I stared at his calm face and laid my head back down, still looking at him. A smile spread over my face as I reached out to touch his cheek.

“Ryan?” I asked softly and he began to stir. Slowly, he cuddled closer to me and gripped my shirt with both hands to bury his face in my neck.

“Ry?”

He made a soft noise and backed away a bit. He opened his eyes and I watched with fascination as his eyes changed back to normal in a second. His pupils were no longer black slits but circles.

He seemed confused as he watched my face. Then his gaze fell onto his hands, which were still gripping my shirt.

As if the touch burned him, he withdrew his hands and continued to stare at them.

I watched the whole scene with a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off as I pressed my lips to his.

Again, he made a softy noise and closed his eyes. I brought my hand up to caress his cheek as I continued to move my lips slowly.

When I pulled back he made a small whimper and my smile grew. I rested my forehead against his.

“I missed you” I said.

“I know” he answered and my heart skipped a beat because I didn’t hear his voice in almost five month.

He smiled and cuddled closer to me.

“You’ll stay, right?”

He nodded and I made a frustrated noise.

“Please talk to me. I need to hear your voice.”

He laughed and I smiled wider as I realized how much I missed his laugh.

“I won’t leave, Brendon.” He said and I wrapped my arms around him.

“Uhm, Ry? You’re naked.”

“What did you expect?” he asked with a laugh.

“We should totally take advantage of that like … right now.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you now.” said Ryan as if talking about the whether.

“Why not?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Get me some clothes.”

I got up and searched for something that would fit him and threw it on the bed.

“I’ll wait in the kitchen.” I said and left the room.

I went into the kitchen and got myself a coffee before sitting down on the table, thinking.

I kissed him.

This thought suddenly came into my mind.

I kissed him and he didn’t protest or pull away. I smiled and waited.

After a few more minutes Ryan came into the room, the shirt and pyjama pants much too big for his skinny figure.

He had his arms around himself and bit his lip, avoiding eye contact.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I- I just wanted to thank you again. For everything.”

His eyes met mine and I smiled at him.

“Anytime”

“No, I mean it. You didn’t have to help me.”

“Of course I had to. Ryan, I would practically do everything for you, so stop acting like this.”

Then it was silent. Slowly he walked to the counter to get a coffee and sat down across from me.

“So, you would do everything for me?” he asked shyly and I just nodded.

“Why?”

“Uhm, stupid question. Maybe because I’m your friend.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you kissed me.”

I froze and searched his eyes for anger or embarrassment but all I could see was shyness and nervousness.

“You want an explanation for that. Alright, I kissed you because I like you, always had. Since the first day I met you I wanted to kiss you, but I was too big of a fool to admit it or just to do it. So I waited and let the feelings wear off, but the last five month showed me that I can’t just run away and it made me go crazy that I couldn’t just tell you. So I kissed you, because I think I would miss something if I wouldn’t even try and that stupid smile and your big eyes make me want to kiss you again so stop it.”

Suddenly he was giggling and it was so adorable that I just had to lean over the table to catch his lips in a kiss.

“Don’t challenge me, Ross.” I whispered with a grin.

***

We called Spencer and Jon and when they arrived, they stormed past me and hugged Ryan so tight that I was scared they would break him.

“Ouch” I heard him muffle and had to smile.

“My god, don’t you ever turn into a cat again.” Spencer said after they ended the hug.

“Uhm, it wasn’t my fault, so …”

“Oh, right. You should tell us what exactly happened, now that you’re able to speak again.” Jon said.

We sat down on the couch, which was a little bit too small for four people.

“I have to admit that this was easier with you as a cat.” I laughed and caught Ryan’s mischievous grin as he sat into my lap.

“Why? I can still sit in your lap.” he said, turning his head to look at me.

I laughed and began to pet his head.

“You don’t have to pet me though, I’m not a cat anymore.” He whispered but I didn’t stop and he didn’t complain.

When I saw Spencer and Jon watching us with a smirk I began to talk again.

“So, Ry. What happened?”

“Keltie called me to tell me that I should get a few things from her house that were mine but when I arrived there, she told me that she lied to me and she led me into a small room. There she began to mumble things I didn’t understand and then she cut my hand with a big knife. The next thing I remember is lying on my front porch and then you showed up.” he said, shooting me a grin at the end.

Spencer got up and went to the door.

“Where are you going?” I asked and as Spencer turned around, his face was an angry grimace.

“I’m going to visit Keltie.”

“No. Leave her alone. She wanted revenge, she got it. Now leave it.” Ryan said silently.

“Ryan, she used her fucking voodoo shit on you and I’m not going to accept this.” Spencer growled.

“Just leave it. I just want to forget it. Please.”

Spencer rolled his eyes, but got back to the couch.

“You’re such a pussy.” he said to Ryan and hugged him quickly with one arm.

***

When Spencer and Jon left I walked them to the door, leaving Ryan on the couch, since he was really tired.

“You sure I shouldn’t drive him home?” Spencer asked.

“Nah, don’t worry.” I said and tried to hide my smirk.

We said our goodbyes and I closed the door.

As I walked back to the living room, I saw Ryan lying on the couch, eyes closed.

Silently I walked over and sat on the armrest near his head, stroking his hair.

“Seriously, will you ever get over the fact that I’m not your cat to pet anymore?” I heard him mumble and a smile spread over my face.

“I think I got used to it.” I said.

Without thinking, I got up and jumped onto Ryan, straddling his waist. I heard him giggle and moved my head down to bury it in his neck.

“You have to stop being to adorable.”

I just heard him giggle more.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because it’s driving me crazy.”

I began to kiss at his neck and heard him gasp. Then I sat back a bit and caught his mouth in a kiss. He opened his mouth immediately and I licked inside, exploring.

After a few minutes of making out I could feel that he’s hard and I broke the kiss to press our foreheads together.

“Bedroom” he gasped and I sat up a bit more.

“But you said- “

“I said I wouldn’t have sex with you then.”

I jumped off the couch, grabbed Ryan so that I could throw him over my shoulder and ran to the bedroom as fast as I could. He giggled as I threw him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

“But you do all the work, I’m too tired right now.” He said with a grin.

“You’re the girl anyway.” I laughed and just as he opened his mouth to protest, I pressed my mouth to his again. He sighed into it and relaxed against the pillow. His hands began to travel up my body and he pulled at my shirt.

“Off” he said breathless and I sat back to take it off before I got Ryan’s shirt off him.

When we kissed again he moaned into my mouth and explored my naked skin with his hands.

When his long fingers began to tug at my jeans I brought my own hands down to pull them off. Then I began to work on Ryan’s jeans, but it wasn’t that hard because they were too big for him anyway.

When we were in nothing but our boxers I began to grind my hips down at his and he moaned loudly into my mouth.

“Bren, please.” he said between kisses and moans.

I nodded and without breaking the kiss I began to pull his boxers down and he kicked them off. Then his hands wandered to my hips to pull my boxers down as well.

Now that we were finally naked our erections slid together and a moan escaped my mouth. Damn, I waited way too long for this.

“Lube?” Ryan asked.

With a last peck at his lips, I jumped off the bed and searched in the nightstand.

“Ha!” I yelled when I found the bottle of lube. I jumped onto Ryan again who had a lazy grin on his face, eyes dark with lust.

Finally I covered three fingers in lube and pressed the first one in. I heard Ryan gasp and looked up at him. He bit his lower lip and had his eyes closed.

“You okay?” I asked and he nodded, relaxing a bit.

Then I added another finger and I seemed to hit a special spot because suddenly Ryan moaned out in pleasure.

“D-do that again.” he breathed out and I tried to hit the same spot again. I seemed to success because Ryan moaned again.

I added a third finger and Ryan groaned.

“Just- do it already.” he whispered.

I complied and withdrew my fingers, which made Ryan whimper at the loss.

I began to lube myself up and positioned myself between Ryan’s legs.

“Ready?” I asked.

“My god Brendon. Yes! Just- “

But before he could end the sentence, I pushed in and he got tense under me. I shot him a concerned look but he just shook his head.

“Move” he got out and I complied, almost sliding out completely, but pushing in again.

Now I was the one moaning, because damn, tight.

I tried to hold a rhythm and changed my angle a few times and when Ryan moaned out under me I knew I found his prostate again.

I covered his mouth with mine, catching his moans. The kiss was wet and sloppy and I moved my hand down to his cock slowly. I began to stroke and he bit my bottom lip and for a moment I thought I tasted blood.

It didn’t take long and he came all over our bare stomachs. I kissed the moans off his face and then thrust one last time, before I lost it and came, collapsing on Ryan’s chest.

We were breathing heavily and as soon as I found my strength again, I flipped us over.

“Why didn’t we do this like … one year ago?” I asked, smiling.

“I don’t know. Like you said, you were a fool and- “

“Shut up.”

I heard him giggle as he rested his head on my chest. My hand moved up to stroke Ryan’s hair, but I withdrew it quickly. He laughed again and grabbed my hand to place it on his head.

“You’re an idiot.” he said and I grinned as I began to move my hand through his soft hair.

“So, how was it? Being a cat?” I asked.

He snorted and I just laughed.

“Well, at first it was pretty awesome, I mean, you can’t just have this experience every day. But it got really annoying. I just hated the fact that my only way to communicate with you was the stupid Scrabble game. Oh, would you mind get rid of it?”

I laughed and waited for him to continue.

“Anyway, you might have noticed that I got pretty frustrated in the end. I just- I wanted to tell you so many things, but I just couldn’t and- just …”

“Ryan?” I asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry about the day at the park.”

“Oh, that. It hurt like a bitch, thanks for that.”

Suddenly I felt like shit.

“But it wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t paying attention and then there was this dog and I didn’t think and then- you know.” He continued.

“You were pretty emo after that, I noticed.”

“Yeah, because it made me angry that I couldn’t do anything.”

“Your luck that you had me.”

After that we remained silent.

“Bren?”

“Hm?”

“Are we going to tell Spencer and Jon about us?”

“I think they already know, and if not, then we should remain silent till they walk in on us having sex.” I laughed.

“Ew no. Just no.”

“Okay okay. We’ll tell them.”

Ryan snuggled closer to me and suddenly I noticed that nothing really changed.

“You like cuddling, don’t you?” I asked.

“Yep”

I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes.

“Bren?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks”

I opened my eyes to look down at him, his big honey eyes staring into mine.

“Anytime, Ross. Anytime.”

 

 

END


End file.
